lasting passion
by a. cameron-brown
Summary: shane and oc plus more to come from the other characters is she back to her old ways or has she changed
1. Chapter 1

Shane's p

_Shane's p.o.v_

_I'm going out of my mind! How can someone effect __me__ this badly. I'm so careful that this never happens. I don't get infatuated from across the room. _I internally dismiss as I drag my eyes from the gorgeous blonde at the counter. "another please" I called sharply to the passing waitress who glared in response._ Oops last nights conquest_ The blonde turned and smiled politely while indicating the chair across from me. Nodding I moved the skateboard and bag that were occupying it.

"I can sit somewhere else if you want your space"_ wow her voice is so nice sounding_

"No it's fine sit." I say quickly as she turns to leave.

"Thanks. I'm Kassy and you're Shane from what I've heard from locals." I blush suddenly ashamed of my reputation. "Do you live here?"

"No I live in L.A. but I come here every summer for a brake with my friends" Kassy smiles at me nodding.

"Um I have to go my friends just arrived." She stands gesturing offhandedly at a group of mid twenties standing outside waving. "But it was nice meeting you." She called heading for the door.

"Yeah you too." I reply quickly as I spot Jenny, Tina, Bette, Alice and Carmen heading my way.

"So you ready to head home." Bette asks while Jenny and Alice stare after Kassy and Carmen glares at me.

"Yeah lets go." I agree quickly grabbing my board and bag and push past Carmen to lead the way out.

"Hey hold up who was that hot chick we saw talking to you?" jenny asks as we reach the loaded van. Carmen glares at me again as the rest wait for an answer.

"No one." I snap dismissively. "Lets go." I repeat jumping into the van. I roll down the window as the others follow suit. I relax more as we start of to the airport.


	2. dinner

"I heard I can get a good cut here

_No ones P.O.V._

"I heard I can get a good cut here." Turning round Shane came face to face with the blonde from Vanuatu.

"Yeah that's true. What style did you want?" shrugging Kassy glanced round briefly.

"Um. What ever will look good." Nodding Shane lead her to the chair. Slowly she began running her hands through Kassy's hair. Studying the way the hair fell around her face.

"You have lovely hair so maybe just a trim and a simple up style" Shane suggested. Receiving a nod she got started enjoying the way Kassy squirmed ever so slightly.

"Done" Shane announced moving back slightly to allow Kassy to get up.

"Thanks. It looks great." Sighing lightly Kassy nodded. "um do you wanna have dinner with me. Kassy blushed looking embarrassed as Shane stared at her trying to figure out if she had just been asked out. "Sorry. Don't answering that. How much do I owe you for the cut?" Kassy rushed out blushing even more.

"Um lets see. How about dinner with me?" Shane asked grinning.

"Ok. Definitely. Where?" Kassy asked returning the grin.

"Mine!" Shane whispered against Kassy's lips before kissing her deeply.

They spent that night in bed. And the next. And the next after that.


	3. falling

I keep forgetting to put this but I don't own anything from L word

I keep forgetting to put this but I don't own anything from L word but Kassy is my character.

_Shane's P.O.V._

"So you have slept with her right?" Helena asked over coffee with the girls 2 weeks after Kassy had come to her shop. "More then twice?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Then why are you still seeing her?" Bette asked voicing the groups confusion that was written on their face.

"I like the sex." The whole group gapped at me. "A lot."

"But you are always with her." Carmen sharply pointed out.

"I like her a lot too." Shrugging I figured that would be enough.

"Holy shit!" Carmen glared at me as she grabbed her bag and raced for the door.

"Carmen wait!"

"Just let her go." Jenny moved to place a hand on my shoulder.

"No! I need to explain to her." With out another word I raced off after Carmen. I owed her big time.

"Carmen!" I knocked softly on her door before pushing it open. I had walked round for ages trying to figure out what to say before deciding that with Carmen the truth is best.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you." I heard Carmen's voice call from the direction of her bedroom.

Walking slowly I made my way to her room to find her huddled under the bed covers.

"Carmen we need to sort this." I sit down on her the end of her bed.

"Aren't you gonna be late for a date with Kassy?" She snapped back.

"Not as late as I am for this conversation and apology. I am sorry Carmen for leaving you waiting at the alter. I'm sorry I wasn't grown up enough or ready."

"But now you are. I forgave you when it hurt but this hurts even more. We were meant to have forever but you were scared and now your not and that's harder then being left like a fool."

"You weren't there when I became ready. I asked you to take me back and you wouldn't have me as yours." I argued raising my voice higher then needed. " You taught me to be open to love and to be in a relationship where words were exchanged but we were never meant to be forever. We hurt each other too much for that." I finished sadly.

"So you really, really like her?" Carmen moved to sit next to me.

"Yeah a lot. I don't know what it is but we click so well. I love who I am with her. I love her." I finished in a whisper scared to put the words out there for the first time.

"Like soul mates." Asked grinning at me remember the discussion we once had when we were dating.

"Something like that." I smiled feeling lighter then ever. I pulled her in for a long hug that was broken by the sound of my phone. "Hello?"

"We approve." Jenny stated after a quick hi.

"What?" I asked stunned.

"Of your relationship with Kassy. We approve." Bette answered for Jenny.

"She's at the planet waiting so hurry up. Bye." She hung up quickly. Standing I looked at Carmen "I have to go. The group just interrogated Kassy." Nodding Carmen walked me to the door.

"Oh and Shane." Turning round I wait for her to speak again. "Hurt her like you hurt me and I'll hunt you down.!" Nodding I run out the door to find Kassy.


	4. the group

**The group's POV**

Looking at the door where Shane had just left Jenny spotted a girl similar to Shane's description of Kassy. Jenny reached over and nudged Betta and pointed at the door. "Hey is that Kassy?". The others turned and looked as well.

"Um. I don't know. We should find out." They continued to watch Kassy.

"She seems nice." Helena observed. "We should invite her over."

"And if she's not?" Bette argued back.

"Then I'm gonna get a date." Jenny grinned "Kassy!" she shouted waving at the girl to join them when she looked over.

"Do I know you?" Kassy question when she'd reached the table.

"Not yet but do sit down. We're friends of Shane."

"Um ok. Do you know where she is?" Kassy asked while taking a seat in Shane's vacated chair.

"Just left but she'll get back." Jenny said quickly. "So tell us about yourself.

"Um ok. I'm a photographer, live alone having just moved to L.A. Born in England and attended Oxford. I'm 28. Everyone that knows me knows I'm gay. I don't have any scary ex's and I'm not a psycho." Kassy finished with a smirk knowing what the questioning was about. "Is that it?"

"Um yeah that's fine but…"

"I really like Shane. I don't intend to hurt her but I'm betting if I do I can expect a world of pain right?"

"Yeah you should" Jenny confirmed sharply.

"Look guys I really do care about her and I want to make a good impression on all of you but give it time. Get to know me properly. I promise I have no hidden secrets." Kassy finished with a soft smile.

"I like her." Helena finally stated after a long moments silence as they all absorbed what had been said.

"We have to go but wait here. Shane will be back very soon." Jenny stood motioning the others to stand. After quick goodbyes they rushed out leaving a very confused Kassy.

_**Bette and Tina**_

"So do you really think Shane is falling or just having a really long one-night-stand." Tina asked as they were undressing for bed.

"I don't know but I think benefit of the doubt is the best option just now. Give it time."

"It was weird giving Kassy the stare down."

"I know it felt so strange maybe cause it was for Shane." Bette replied.

"Yeah she usually leads these." Tina mumbled through a yawn.

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Night." shutting off the lights Tina snuggled closer to Bette sighing contently.

**_Carmen and Jenny._**

"I can't believe she fell in love. I mean seriously why now? Why did she have to grow up now?"

"Babe I'm trying to cheer you up and your just making yourself more upset." Jenny whined jumping off Carmen and grabbing her clothes.

"What? Jenny I'm sorry. Please come back to bed."

"Why? You're with me yet you keep talking like you want her back." Jenny said coldly moving back when Carmen reached for her.

"Jenny please. I need you to listen and let me speak. I feel in love for the first time with her and when she left me at the alter like that it hurt me so badly. It just pains me to see her being so mature now but I want you. Please don't ever doubt that. It's funny something she said before is just clicking now as true for us as well. She told me she never felt for me what she feels for Kassy and now looking into your eyes I see that to be true for us also. I never felt this deeply about Shane I just thought I did. Baby you're my soul mate. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Jenny rushed out before being pulled onto the bed. Carmen's mouth covering hers as she rid her of the clothes she had just put on. Screams of joy were called out multiple times through the night as they showed each other just how deeply their feelings ran.


	5. the apolpgy

OK sorry about the long wait for the update and not a real long one either but here it is and now that I have my writing steam back I will update as soon as I can once I figure out where from here the story is heading. Any suggests of what you would love to see would be appreciated.

disclaimer: I only own Kassy, the story plot and titles other characters are borrowed to create the story. cheers.

* * *

_**Shane's pov**_

I knocked timidly on Kassy's door. I stood back ready to bolt scared Kassy wouldn't open the door for me after talking to the others. If they ruined this for me it would not end well for them especially after I finally figured out what I want. And that's Kassy!

"Hi." Oh thank goodness she opened up. She's even smiling, gosh she looks good.

"Um hi. Can I come in please."

"Yeah sure." Yah for me.

"Thanks." She nods as she leads the way to her lounge. I close the door quickly and hurry after her. She sits down on the couch and motions for me to join her but I sit in the chair diagonally so we can talk better. I talk a deep breath before beginning.

"I'm sorry bout my friends and their questions." She looked at me in shock.

"How did you know bout that?"

"They phoned me during it." She quickly shrugged off the annoyance that they had and grinned.

"It's okay my friends plan to do the same." Oh crap.

"Oh. Um anyway this is hard for me but…" I Start trying to avoid the topic.

"But you want to break up right coz you don't do feelings other than lust." Kassy interrupted.

"No it's hard coz I used to not do feelings but what I'm trying to say is I really like you a lot. I haven't been able to get you out of my head for long periods of time like previous girlfriends. It's different for me this time." She looks shocked as I defend myself to her accusations.

"Oh. That's good right?" Ha. This girl is good.

"YES. I'm trying to say I want to show you a way I'm committed to us and was wondering if you wanted to move in?" I whispered the last bit scared as hell.

"YES. I would love to wake up each morning with you in our place."

"Good." I sat back tension finally gone from my shoulders until Kassy spoke again.

"One condition I want you to meet my friends first." I let a loud groan escape my lips.

"But I'm not good with that I've never had to meet anyone's friends properly . I give of the impression I'm going to hurt their friend right away. It's never good." I strongly argued desperate to get out of it encase her friends meet me and changed her mind.

"People always take that stance with their friends partners. Accuse first like latter. Besides I met your friends and they were that way with me."

"T hat's coz I rarely have a relationship or real feelings that leave me open for pain. They are scared. Believe me when I say that is the first time they have ever had to do the hurt intimidation speech for me."

"Really it wasn't bad. For a first time lacked questions though." I laughed at this.

"That's coz you never let them ask you just volunteered the info." Kassy laughed also.

"Well it saved time and impressed them." I nodded

"That you did." Standing I decided to leave since I said all I need to.

"Hey you want to stay and watch a movie?" She asks quickly as I prepare to say goodbye. Stopping I look at her wow I really have fallen for her.

"Only if you'll be my pillow." I quickly remove my shoes and climb into her arms she opened them wide while moving to lay down. Yup I was a gonna but that was the least of my worries now.

"Always." As I settled in for the TV movie I felt sleep begin to take over.


	6. sweet moments

ok finally i'm back took alot of side roads and full blowin distractions but heres the update hope you like

disclamier still stands i only own idea and Kassy

* * *

PLANET

_**Shane's P.O.V.**_

"So hows it going with Kassy?" Jenny softly asked as Tina, Bette, Helena and Alice turned to look at me awaiting my answer. I couldn't help but grin.

"Oh that good huh?" Alice asked smugly. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah it is we are going to move into together. I'm not sure into whose place 'cause I like where mine is but I like her place 'cause it smells of her and has her touches to it more than mine does." The last part was mumbled in hopes that they couldn't hear it. Unfortunately Tina did.

"So why not start fresh where she can add her touch from the beginning and the location is right. And if you keep her around long enough everything will smell of her including you." Tina finished with a wink. The girls erupted into giggles as I felt the heat rush over my face. As they were settling down Carmen walked over taking a seat close to Jenny. She leaned in and greeted Jenny with a short passionate kiss before turning to everyone else at the table. _What the hell._

"So what I miss?" She asked casually. I couldn't answer her.

"Obviously not as much as we have." Alice countered with a smirk. Both had the decency to blush at this.

"Oh um yeah we are together." Jenny answered looking at me shyly.

"When?"

"What?"

"How?" came the expected questions from the others. I still couldn't say anything.

"Well we got together before the trip and it just happened after a while of spending some time together as friends." Carmen started.

"And of course we were going to tell you we just had to get used to it ourselves." Again they looked around before settling on me. Seeing my frown panic took over their smiles. _Shit._

"I'm shocked but this is a good thing and I am happy for you both." They smiled at this before I turned to Carmen. "I just don't get it. If you two were together then why did you get so upset that I was serious about Kassy?" Everyone went quiet. _Oops probably shouldn't have brought that up here._

"Like I last time we talked about this it hurt to see you mature for a somebody you had only known for a short time but not for me. But then a gorgeous woman reminded me of how much I had fallen for her." Carmen joined hands with Jenny. _Aww they really are that cute_. I nodded happy with her answer.

"That's not all. We are getting married." Jenny announced squeezing Carmen's hand.

"Oh wow that's so great." Tina exclaimed Bette nodded in agreement.

"So when?" Helena asked I really wanted to know this.

"Um we aren't sure yet." Jenny and Carmen answered at the same time before giggling. _Aww they really are too cute._

"Wow you guys are sickening cute." Alice cooed with a smirk.

"We have to celebrate" Bette announced. I don't know what but something about their cuteness made me want to see Kassy to sort _our_ place.

"I would love to but I'm going to talk to Kassy about our place" can't stop grinning about that idea. "But congrates' and we will do a toast together later ok." I got up slowly to show I wasn't rushing away but I did want to get to Kassy quickly. I missed her.

"Um yeah cool.' Jenny nodded as Carmen smiled to me. With quick goodbyes I walked out of the Planet as slowly as I could make myself but it must have been quick 'cause the sounds of laughter joined me at the door.

* * *

Kassy's

_**Shane's P.O.V.**_

It didn't take long to get to Kassy's apartment. Once at the door I forced myself to slow down again as I let myself in with the key she had given me just after I had asked her to move in with me. I found her in the kitchen cooking pasta. I moved in behind her and pulled her close to me.

"Hey gorgeous." I whispered kissing her neck.

"Hey yourself. Join me for lunch?" She whispered back not breaking the mood.

"Only if you go house hunting with me afterwards." I countered. She turned her face towards me with a puzzled look on her face. "I think if we are going to move in together it wouldn't hurt to look. Maybe for something in the area of mine but like yours." I grinned as she turned in my arms.

"Oh really and what is it that you like about mine?"

"That is smells of you." I answered honestly so comfortably with her. She pulled me closer into a heated kiss. As it grew in intensity she pulled back.

"Um I think lunch is going to have to wait." She announced. I just smirked seductively before picking her up. She wrapped her legs tight around me as I carried her to the bedroom to show her how much she meant to me. Food and apartments could wait as long as knew how much I loved her.


End file.
